No siempre los finales son felices
by DarkGirlPianist
Summary: una carta con la cual esperas que vea por lo que pasaste...lo sé pésimo resumen...One-shot....espero les guste es uno de mis primeros fics y el primero en ser publicado...


Hola este es mi primer fic Nejihina

Advertencia: Hina está un poco cambiada aqui.

Los personajes no me pertenecen u.u lamentablemente

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**_8 de Octubre_**

_"Ya no te entiendo... si supieras que solo antes, solo un tiempo antes te hubiera aceptado a ojos cerrados... Tú fuiste el dueño de mi alma, de mi corazón, de mis sueños... pero ahora es diferente... ahora soy yo la que dice **No**... Soy la que lastimaste, la que no quisiste, ¿Acaso no me viste sufrir?... si, si lo hiciste, pero nunca supiste el por qué, me lo preguntaste tantas veces, y todas esas veces te respondí lo mismo **"EL AMOR ES TAN CRUEL CONMIGO"**, tú no lo entendías o quizás no lo querías entender... Siempre me pregunté porque estabas enamorado de ella, de la que no te veía nada más que como su amigo, su compañero, y su corazón le pertenecía a otro, a tu mejor amigo... Qué ironía ¿no?_

_Fue tan doloroso cuando me confesabas tus sentimientos hacia "ELLA", fue tan doloroso que sentí como mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos, pero nunca lo reflejé frente a ti, siempre te apoyé, te di los consejos necesarios para que fueras feliz, pero... pero ¿sabes? cuando no me veías, no podía parar de derramar mis penosas lágrimas, era tan doloroso sentir que nunca te tendría._

_Me sorprendí tanto cuando me invitaste a salir, fue el día más maravilloso de mi vida, el motivo lo sabía perfectamente "ELLA", pero simplemente me hacia feliz estar contigo, que estuvieras para mí solamente. Las cosquillas en mi estómago aparecieron cuando tomaste mi mano, los colores en mi rostro iban en crecimiento hasta llegar a un rojo vivo. Lo que arruinó ese momento fue cuando me preguntaste que podría ser mejor para regalarle, ese brillo en tus ojos al nombrarla, lo detesté, pero aún así te ayudé a escoger el presente perfecto. Nunca fuiste muy expresivo, con suerte me dedicabas algunas sonrisas sinceras, pero esa tarde, no sé qué te ocurrió, pero fuiste lo más tierno y lindo conmigo, recuerdo que mi cuerpo tiritaba, te diste cuenta y me acogiste entre tus brazos mientras esperábamos que la lluvia pasase; tu aroma me estaba volviendo loca, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo inhumano para que la timidez que me caracteriza no me abandonara e hiciera que mi cuerpo se moviera solo y sellara tus labios con los mío._

_Llegamos a casa y antes de que nos separáramos me diste un dulce beso, que tú quizás no te diste cuenta, pero mi cuerpo me traicionó, se movió y terminaste dándome el beso en la comisura de mi labio inferior. Te fuiste, pero yo seguía petrificada en el pasillo de la mansión..."_

Luego de ese día todo fue diferente, mi tristeza era cada vez más notoria, lloraba todos los días, incluso, según Sakura-chan, entré en un estado de depresión ligera, ya que lo único que quería era desparecer, no volver asentir más...

Después termine por resignarme y olvidarte... lo logré, lo logré en ese viaje que hice con mi madre a visitar a su hermana por tres semanas. Me costó mucho adaptarme a que no estuvieras, y a volver a sentir. Cuando regresé, todavía tu presencia me dolía, pero no era tanto, intenté disiparlo y distraerme, y con eso conocí gente nueva, y entre esas personas lo conocí a ÉL, lo encontré guapo, tierno y adorable, aunque no expresaba tanto, al igual que tú; nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, y sin darme cuenta comenzó a ser mi dueño, no quise, enserio, no quise que esos sentimientos volvieran, pero no pude, como dicen "uno no manda en el corazón". Su compañía se hacía cada vez más agradable y un día nos viste, tú reacción me sorprendió demasiado, no quería creerlo pero luego lo confirmé, estabas celoso.

Sakura-chan aparte de ser una estudiante de medicina, también es mi mejor amiga, ella me contó que tú estabas mal, que la persona a quien tanto amabas, estaba con tu mejor amigo, Lee-kun; al principio sentí rabia de cómo Tenten-san no se fijó en ti, sé que no eres de los que expresar sus sentimientos, pero eres una maravilla de persona, luego sentí tristeza y también se podría decir que te comprendí... tristeza por pensar de cómo te sentías y comprensión porque sabía cómo te sentías. Me contó que la habías llamado para pedirle ayuda... hiso una pausa que se me pareció eterna y me dijo lo que habían conversado.

Estabas confundido, que no sabías que sentir, que no sabías como dirigirte a mí, de que no sabías si lo que estabas sintiendo por mi era cariño de primos o algo más.

Mis dudas me traicionaron, ahora era yo la que no sabía qué hacer... Cuando llegué a la mansión,

Entré a mi cuarto, me exalté al verte ahí acostado en mi cama abrazado a mi almohada, como si te la fueran a quitar, respirabas profundamente como queriendo absorber su aroma; te veías tan pacífico, me acerqué a ti, te acaricié tu largo cabello castaño, al parecer me sentiste, porque en ese instante abriste tus ojos iguales a los míos, perezosamente. Me miraste bastante sorprendido, te pusiste de pie rápidamente, pidiendo disculpas, te vi el rostro y estabas muy colorado, me dio mucha risa.

Antes de que salieras de mi habitación, te detuve y te pregunté por qué estabas en la cama abrazado a mi almohada... al parecer te metí en un dilema y lo que hiciste a continuación, me dejó en estado de shock, avanzaste a mí, me tomaste el rostro entre tus manos y me besaste, no lo podía creer, cuanto esperé por ese momento y ahora no pude sentir nada, fuiste mi sueño del pasado que ahí se quedó, ahora era otra persona que me llenaba. Me miraste y me dijiste esas palabras que tanto anhelé oír hace un tiempo atrás "TE QUIERO"... yo no sabía que decirte, agaché mi rostro y mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, me abrazaste pero rápidamente me separé de ti y te dije todo lo que tenía reprimido por dentro... te dije que tu oportunidad había pasado, que solo te veía como mi amigo, mi primo, mi primo, mi familia; que era por ti por quien lloraba, que era por ti por quien sufría y que ahora había alguien que logró devolverme la felicidad y me quiere, que llevamos bastante tiempo juntos, no como amigos, si no como pareja. Me pediste una oportunidad, pero no pude dártela, aunque me sintiera la persona más vil de este mundo.

Desde ese día no nos volvimos a hablar como antes, solo lo justo y lo necesario.

Por favor espero que me perdones, que cuando leas esto, sepas como me sentí, el cómo sufrí, el cómo morí, y como volví a renacer y a vivir de nuevo al lado de alguien que me ama. En estos momentos quizás ya esté lejos, junto a Gaara, acompañándolo en su viaje de negocios y para también preparar nuestra boda.

Quiero que guardes este diario como un recuerdo.

Atentamente, tú prima

Hinata Hyuuga

PD: Neji-niisan te dejo un sobre con algo que quizás te agrade

...............................................................................

R: No Hinata-sama, usted me tiene que perdonar, fue mi culpa que usted haya estado así, también fue mi culpa por no darme cuenta de su presencia antes... o quizás lo hice, pero fui un idiota que no lo supo con anterioridad.

Todos creen que los finales son felices, pero aquí se comprueba el otro lado... para mí no fue un final feliz del todo, solo para ti, ya que encontraste a alguien que te quiera y que valoró tu compañía, dándose cuenta de que te amaba, fue lo bastante valiente para decírtelo en el momento oportuno.

Por favor no me odie, y ojalá nos veamos de nuevo, para poder hablar como antes. Te agradezco la fotografía de ambos en el parque, estás hermosa en ella, no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes de eso, es de lo que más me arrepiento.

Éste será mi tesoro... y te repito... No siempre los finales son felices.

Nunca te olvidaré, nunca te dejaré de querer, espero que me perdones.

Te amo Hinata Hyuuga

Atte. Neji Hyuuga


End file.
